Bokura no Tabi
by sweetknife55
Summary: Nanami Haruka and Kanata, two sisters that enter Saotome Academy but, obstacles and trials are waiting with their new friends... What will happen to the sisters? Will love and jealously separate them? All answers lie in their journey together to find the song that'll make people happy. Haruka x STARISH x Kanata (OC) [Remake of Nanami Kanata: The Shy, Little Star! Read it first!]
1. Bios for the OCs

**A/N:** I've made some changes to Kanata's bio and Allison's bio but, that's it. I hope you still like the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! I own my OCs and the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami Kanata<strong>

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'2" (158cm)**

**Appearance:** Kanata has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a red headband on her head and has pale pink eyes. During school, she normally wears the regular uniform, except she replaces the usually blazer for a red sweater. Underneath her uniform, she wears an orange checkered dress of some sorts that also resembles a typical white blouse. Outside of school, Kanata is commonly seen wearing red, pink, and white clothing, with the exception of an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front; plus a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt, black thigh highs and white shoes. When Kanata was younger, her hair is longer, down to her hips and wears a tank top like dress in different shades of pink with a white headband that had a sunflower pinned onto it.

**Personality:** Kanata's personality is more or less the same as her older twin sister, Nanami Haruka. She's generally kind and sweet, but is prone to have laughing fits for really terrible jokes, or something that people say that don't make sense. Despite this, she has two flaws: she lacks self-confidence and she relies on others. Kanata's self-confidence is so bad that her work either becomes terrible or confusing; this makes her rely on others to help her. Although, whenever she feels confident in her work, they become a little better than her old work. When Kanata was younger, she felt a little more cheerful and was really brave and courageous...ish.

**Backstory:** Kanata is the younger twin sister of Nanami Haruka and lives with her grandmother in the countryside with her sister. Out of the two, Kanata was the one who spends most of her time inside the house and doing nothing but color and draw. Before Kanata and Haruka lived with their grandmother, Kanata is best friends with Minato Tomoyo but, the two hardly talk to each other after Kanata moved. She was also friends with Koizumi Maki but, an incident happened which caused them not to be friends anymore. When celebrating the twins' birthday, Haruka gave Kanata a new headband that she might like in the color red. Feeling happy, Kanata listened to the song that Haruka gave to their grandmother. It wasn't until fifteen years later Kanata decided to go back to the city with Haruka. Kanata, was glad to be back in the city and she ran off to get something, leaving her sister in the massive crowd of people. When she got back, she saw Haruka feeling happy which made her confused. After Haruka told her what she planned on doing, Kanata felt surprised by her resolve and felt a little conflicted because she bought a CD that's sung by Haruka's idol: HAYATO, just for Haruka to listen. After thinking for a while, Kanata told Haruka that she's going to Saotome Academy with her. While at Saotome Academy, Kanata was oddly placed in S Class while Haruka's in A Class. Unlike Haruka, Kanata decided to be an idol to challenge herself and test her abilities but, usually fails. Upon entering, Kanata doesn't play an instrument but picks up the guitar to see if she can handle it. As usual, Kanata couldn't do and turned to Ittoki Otoya since he plays the guitar. Kanata manages to make friends with three other girls that's either in her class or in A Class: Nishizono Shiori, Tamiyasu Yukine, and Suzuki Allison. The four later become the group SKY, with Allison as their composer. Kanata's roommate is Suzuki Allison.

* * *

><p><strong>Nishizono Shiori<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'4" (163cm)**

**Appearance:** Shiori has short, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears a the typical uniform with the buttons buttoned up and wears black socks with light blue high heels. Oddly enough, Shiori possesses an ahoge. Whenever Shiori's not at school, she mostly wears dresses or long skirts with high heels or high heel boots. Shiori commonly wears green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon in her hair.

**Personality:** Shiori is generally calm but, shows emotions from time to time. She can be a killjoy sometimes but makes terrible jokes just to entertain Kanata. Shiori cannot smile, only showing her emotions through drawings, although she learns to smile. Shiori has a sweet tooth and whenever she eats cake or candy, she can be childish and likes using big words to describe her anger and greed. Tomoyo says, "Shiori's a super mature cousin! So mature that it's kinda weird since she's so childish when she eats cake or candy" that describes Shiori.

**Backstory:** Shiori is Tomoyo's cousin and she lives with the Minato family after her parents passed away due to a horrible and terrifying accident that caused Shiori to live with the Minato's for her safety. Little by little, Shiori developed her killjoy and calm persona and rarely smiles to anything, even if it's something funny. Tomoyo taught Shiori how to play the piano and Shiori decided to listen to classical music after that. Like most rich families, Shiori was forced to attend fancy parties, although she never interacted with anyone other than her cousin, aunt and uncle and would stay at a table, alone eating cake and drinking tea. Shiori had little taste in music and Tomoyo forced her to go to Saotome Academy for fun and so that she can develop a different persona. While at Saotome Academy, Shiori is in S Class, aiming to be an idol upon Tomoyo's request. Shiori manages to make friends with three other girls that's either in her class or in A Class: Nanami Kanata, Tamiyasu Yukine, and Suzuki Allison. The four later become the group SKY, with Allison as their composer. Shiori's roommate is Tamiyasu Yukine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamiyasu Yukine (AN:** yeah, I changed Yukine's last name~ I like this one better in my opinion**)**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'1" (155cm)**

Appearance: Yukine has knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. She's a student who doesn't follow the dress code. Yukine wears a black and yellow sailor uniform with long knee-high black socks and brown school shoes. Whenever Yukine's not in school, she usually wears mini skirts (with short black leggings underneath) with long knee-high socks with her brown school shoes.

**Personality:** Yukine has the personality of a cat. She's sweet and kind, but has a very short temper to the point where she uses her fists or feet to pound someone if they make a crude comment on someone. Yukine calls everyone by their first name and adds a "chan" at the end for her amusement and happiness. When she was younger, she was very harsh and cold and takes everything very seriously.

**Backstory:** Yukine is Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo's childhood friend and classmate. Back when they were younger, Yukine was head the disciplinary committee and she was not the same Yukine as she is now; Yukine was really cold and harsh, up to the point where she'd yell at someone to follow school rules and gives a harsh punishment to troublemakers. She was caught up in her duties that she lost side of reality and it costed her to lose her bond with Natsuki and Syo. Eventually, Yukine became friendless and before she can apologize to the entire school and resign as head of the disciplinary committee, but she moved the day after she decided to apologize. Ever since, Yukine tried her best to be a cheery person and she ended up with many friends although, she missed Natsuki and Syo the most, but she knew they might not forgive her. Yukine plays the flute and attends Saotome Academy and was placed in A Class. Her first reaction after she saw Natsuki was happiness but, she spent most of the morning on the first day talking to Allison. After a while, she started hanging out with Natsuki and Syo again and then the others. Yukine manages to make friends with three other girls that's either in her class or in S Class: Nanami Kanata, Nishizono Shiori, and Suzuki Allison. The four later become the group SKY, with Allison as their composer. Yukine's roommate is Nishizono Shiori.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuki Allison (AN:** the new OC~**)**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'5" (165cm)**

**Appearance:** Allison has long, dark blue hair, with several hair clips and dark blue eyes. When in school, Allison wears the uniform except she replaces the red bow to a pink bow. She also wears black knee-high socks with pink high heels. As Mizuki Ashleigh, she wears a sleeveless pink and white dress with a pink ribbon and ruffles at the bottom, which ends just a little bit above her knees. She also wears an intricate matching ribbon on the right side of her hair and white knee-high boots. Her hair is tied into two pigtails with pink clips on her bangs.

**Personality:** Allison is bright and cheerful young woman who wants to protect her friends and family. She's caring although she's a scaredy cat. Allison really hates anything that's horrifying. Allison also has a tendency to sleep in, causing Kanata to wake her up everyday except Sundays. As Ashleigh, her personality is the same, except she's a little over confident.

**Backstory:** Allison is a transfer student from America and she speaks some Japanese, but mostly English. She has a hard time adjusting the life in Japan because she was born and raised in America, despite being half American and half Japanese. Allison was once the famous model/Japanese idol Mizuki Ashleigh but, she went into hiding and is thought to be dead. A day later, she moved to Japan although, she doesn't know the language very well. After about a month in Japan, Allison decided to attend Saotome Academy as a composer and was put in A Class. Allison liked the fact that she's spending her high school years as a normal girl like she wanted but after she's been discovered at Saotome Academy, who knows what might happen… Ashleigh knows HAYATO since they used to work together and Allison knows that HAYATO is actually Tokiya. Allison manages to make friends with three other girls that's either in her class or in S Class: Nanami Kanata, Nishizono Shiori, and Tamiyasu Yukine. The four later become the group SKY, and Allison is their composer.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato Tomoyo<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'5" (166cm)**

**Appearance:** Tomoyo has long purple wavy hair that's tied into a braid and is usually hanging down her left shoulder. She has dark blue-purple eyes and is usually wears a dress that's down to a little below her knees and a purple jacket.

**Personality:** Tomoyo is a sadistic dominatrix who uses a whip to punish people if they make her mad. Other than that, Tomoyo is outgoing and sometimes hyperactive.

**Backstory:** Sadly, Tomoyo is a minor character but is seen at times. Tomoyo is Shiori's cousin and she loves her cousin very much but, she can be sadistic sometimes which causes Shiori to smack her behind her head to shut her up. Tomoyo is Kanata's childhood best friend before Kanata moved. Tomoyo wishes to see her friend again.


	2. Our Journey Begins

**Okay. Here's the first chapter. It might not be as exciting as most first chapters are but, it'll be okay...maybe… Just a heads up, it's sort of based on the anime's plotline but, I'm gonna do my best to keep it original so, please don't yell at me or anything. By the way, in case you're wondering, the title means "Our Journey" in Japanese**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Uta no Prince-sama! Just the OCs and plot! **

* * *

><p><em>On a Saturday afternoon when the rain stopped, you invited me. "Let's go on an journey to look for the end of the rainbow!" In the other side of the bridge to the clear sky, you said the people I wanted to meet lived there.<em>

* * *

><p>The snow is falling, the ground is covered with snow, the atmosphere is cold, but at a certain place, two girls were convincing two security guards to let them through to get inside a school.<p>

"Please let us inside!" Nanami Haruka pleaded, "The two of us need to take the entrance exam!"

"No, we won't let you two!" One of the security guard yelled at Haruka and pushed her. "Leave at once!"

"Um," Nanami Kanata spoke up then looked at the man. "Isn't there another way...?"

"No." The other security guard bluntly replied.

Kanata looked down at the snow and mumbled "I'm sorry" quietly then sighed.

"You two are too persistent, go on home!" The first guard yelled out again which made Kanata step back a little but, she ran into something and turned around and saw a guy with red hair.

"You okay?" He asked Kanata.

Kanata nodded slowly then looked at Haruka, "Onee-chan," She kneeled down and held her hand out along with the guy. "Take my hand." Kanata said then smiled a little.

Haruka grabbed both the guy's hand and Kanata's and the two helped her up. Kanata tried explaining what happened but, with little confidence in herself trying to explain to them ended up in a failure. The girl turned to her sister and the stranger with eyes that said "help me" made them help her with the explanation. Though being rejected several times, a limo pulled up and a tall man with orange hair came out and walked towards the two girls, the guards, and the red hair guy.

"Listen," He started saying then looked at Haruka and Kanata. "These two, were helping a lost child. Other than that, one of them lost their headband so, they helped her look for it."

* * *

><p><em>Snow was falling at time when Kanata found the lost child. She poked Haruka's shoulder and showed her the lost child. As they were searching, Haruka noticed that Kanata didn't have a headband on her head. Kanata was searching frantically for it and found it on the ground. After Kanata put her headband back on her head, they continued looking for the child's parents. About ten minutes later, they found the child's mother and left with happiness in their hearts. Nearby, the orange haired guy was watching them walk off after they found the child's mother.<em>

* * *

><p>"So what," The second guard said, "These girls are late. We can't take anymore people! If they're late, they're late!"<p>

The first guard's phone was ringing and he answered it. He then looked confused and shocked at the same time, which confused the others that's around him. "Uh," The guard turned around and said, "They can go in."

"Really?!" The sisters asked, smiled then hugged each other.

"Wish us luck you guys!" Haruka told the guys then ran off.

"Um, wish us luck." Kanata said the same thing then ran after her sister.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Grandmother, Kanata and I took the entrance exam. Kanata told me that she felt like the exam was a bit too hard but I encouraged her and, the two of us managed to get into Saotome Academy! <em>

Haruka and Kanata walked into the school's courtyard and they looked at each other and smiled. Haruka had the standard girls uniform while Kanata had a red sweater inside of the blazer.

Once they arrived, Haruka got hugged by someone while Kanata simply got a tap on the shoulder. They turned around and saw two fairly tall girls with the same uniform as theirs.

"Isn't it great that the four of us got accepted into this school?!" The red headed girl asked the two sisters and they nodded.

"It is, Shibuya-san." Haruka said and Kanata nodded in agreement.

"Just call me Tomo-chan, Haruka," The girl said then looked at Kanata, "You too, Kanata."

"I'll just call you Tomochika." Kanata said then smiled.

The girl with brown hair and green eyes started flipping pages in the notebook she was carrying and showed Kanata a picture of a sad face. "What about me?" She asked.

"Just Shiori." Kanata answered and the girl turned over the book and showed Kanata a picture of a smiling face.

"Thanks." Shiori thanked Kanata.

"Let's get going." Tomochika said then walked off with Haruka.

Kanata and Shiori followed the two girls and the four were all talking together.

_Um, this is Shibuya Tomochika. She's my sister's friend. _Kanata started monologuing to herself while talking to the others. _We met up after the exams and Tomochika became fast friends with my sister. _She looked over at Shiori and smiled. _This is Nishizono Shiori, the person I met after the exams. She told me that she's cousins with my best friend, Minato Tomoyo and that Shiori came here was because of her. We also became fast friends after the exam was over. I'm in the same class as Shiori while Tomochika is in the same class as my sister! _

"Hey Kanata," Tomochika looked over at Kanata and asked, "How come you're always with Haruka?"

"I'm her sister." Kanata answered happily then giggled a little. "Let me correct myself, twin sister."

"Huh?!"

"It was kinda obvious to me." Shiori spoke up then looked at both Kanata and Haruka. "Just by looking at them, they don't look like sisters. They look more like friends." She said, "But, the hair color is slightly the same, except that Kanata's a little lighter. The eyes are too, except that Haruka's are yellow."

"We get people confused sometimes because we always tell them that we're sisters." Haruka said then smiled.

"You're right," Tomochika nodded in agreement. "You sure confused me there!"

Shiori continued walking and said, "Let's go now, we're gonna be late."

After looking at the notebook that had a drawing of Shiori screaming at the one who's seeing the picture and the three other girls started walking too.

_Tomo-chan, Kanata, and Shiori-san are all gonna be idols. I remember even now. Kanata told me that she's gonna be an idol when I told her that I was planning on going to Saotome Academy. _Haruka monologues to herself then remembered what happened a couple of days before the entrance exam happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan!" Kanata called for Haruka back at their house. "I-I'm going with you!" <em>

"_Eh?" _

"_I'm going with you to Saotome Academy so I can be an idol!" _

* * *

><p><em>It was surprising but, I could tell by her determination that she wanted to go. <em>

"Hey," Kanata spoke up then looked at the others once they arrived at the entrance ceremony and sat down in their seats. "Later today, when we have lunch, if Shiori says something funny, meet us up!" She told Haruka and Tomochika.

The two saw Shiori's drawing of the smiling face again and they nodded.

"Hold on, how do you know that Shiori will say something funny?" Tomochika asked and Shiori tilted her head then sighed.

"You'll find out." Shiori mumbled to herself, plotting something.

"I'll guide Tomo-chan to you guys." Haruka drew sweat and said, knowing what might happen.

"Okay then…"

* * *

><p>After the entrance ceremony ended <strong><strong>(AN: ******sorry that I skipped it… I was kinda weirded out by the entrance ceremony…******)******, **Haruka and Kanata parted ways and made it to their classes.

"That was weird," Kanata said then sighed. "I never expected something like that."

"It was impressive." Shiori said then laughed like a robot. "I kinda enjoyed it."

Kanata's eyes widen and looked at Shiori before they entered S Class.

"I hope I don't screw up…" Kanata prayed then walked to an empty desk and sat down in the chair.

"Screwing up is OK." Shiori said then sat in the empty seat that's next to Kanata's. "If you screw up, then you'll learn from your mistakes."

"How does having little self-confidence and making things really terrible or confusing help you learn from your mistakes?" Kanata looked over at Shiori and asked her.

"Just keep trying, Kanata." Shiori said then showed her the smiling picture. "By the way," She said which made Kanata tilt her head. "I have something to tell you later."

"Oh, alright."

The two then heard squealing from behind them and when they turned around, Kanata's eyes widen when she saw the guy in the orange hair with a bunch of girls around him.

"It's him…" She muttered softly.

"You mean, Jinguji Ren?" Shiori asked and tilted her head. "Oh yeah. You mentioned that two people helped you and Haruka… So, he's one of them?"

Kanata nodded, "Yes. He is." _So, he's in our class… _She thought to herself then laid on her desk again. "This school is full of surprises…"

"Don't let it scare you." Shiori patted Kanata and said, "We'll pull through."

A second later, they heard two more people squeal. They turned to the right side and saw two girls watching something.

"Ashleigh-sama is cool!" The first girl said happily.

"Too bad that she's not here anymore." The second girl sighed.

"But I heard someone say that there's a girl who looks like Ashleigh-sama whose in A Class!" The first girl informed her friend.

"Really?! We should talk to her after class!"

Shiori and Kanata drew sweat after hearing their conversation. Shiori closed her notebook and set it on the desk while shaking her head while sighing.

"I swear, some people today should shut up." She said then looked at Kanata. "So, back to that topic about you and Haruka getting help, was it-"

"Oh? It's you."

Kanata looked over and saw the orange haired guy and her first reaction was being startled and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Hello Ren-san," Shiori greeted the guy so calmly. "I'd advise you not to scare Kanata like that again."

"I will, unless you stop being such a killjoy." The guy, Ren said to Shiori and she sighed. Ren looked back at Kanata and asked, "So, you're Kanata?"

"Um, yes I am," Kanata nodded then forced a smile. "I'm Nanami Kanata, it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself. "Oh and thanks for helping my sister and I the other day."

"That other girl was your sister?" Ren asked another question and Kanata nodded.

"Yeah," Kanata nodded again then tilted her head. "You were gonna ask if we're actually sisters or just friends huh?"

Ren just shook his head then looked at Shiori. "I'm surprised you remember me." He said then smirked a little.

"Pfft, uh, I remember you because you and Tomoyo would hang out constantly." Shiori frowned a little, "Plus, my cousin's family is still helping yours. So it would only make sense that I still remember you."

"Oh? You guys know each other?" Kanata asked, tilting her head a little.

"Sadly, yes." Shiori bluntly answered. "This is Jinguji Ren. He's from a financial group and my cousin's family is helping him since theirs is more or less the same as the Jingujis."

"I see." Kanata said, fully understanding the situation with the two.

"Ah, it's Ochibi."

Shiori and Kanata turned around and saw a fairly short guy with blonde hair with a hat on his head and after hearing what Ren said, Kanata smirked.

Shiori looked over at Kanata then back to the guy and said, "It has a nice ring to it. It's that why they call you that? You're small enough to fit in someone's pocket."

"Why you-" The guy was about to say something, but he was cut off by a loud, almost weird laugh coming out of Kanata's mouth.

Both Ren, the guy, and almost the entire class fell silent and they watched Kanata laugh really hard.

"I can see him fitting in my pocket!" Kanata commented in between laughs. "Bwahaha! It's so cute and adorable!"

"Hey! Stop laughing and don't call me cute dammit!" The guy yelled at Kanata.

"Don't mind her," Shiori said then looked at the guy. "I just made a stupid comment and she started laughing."

"How was that a stupid comment?!" The guy yelled at Shiori and Kanata laughed louder. "Stop laughing already!"

"S-Sorry...!" Kanata apologized as she slowly started calming down but, gave out another chuckle before smiling. "I'm Nanami Kanata, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nishizono Shiori." Shiori introduced herself then showed the guy a picture of herself grinning. "Nice to meet you."

The guy didn't say anything, but he was giving signs that he was still pissed off. Kanata waved her hand in his face then poked his cheek. After a minute passed, Kanata put earphones in his ear and she took out her MP3 player. She turned the music up to max and pressed play.

"Gah!" He screamed out then fell to the ground with the earphones out of his ears. His face looks like he just lost his soul or being completely deaf.

"Looks like Obichi passed out." Ren said with a devious smirk on his face.

"He should've answered instead of saying nothing." Shiori frowned then sighed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kanata apologized then put her MP3 player away with guilt spread across her face. "That was sorta... bad right?" Shiori and Ren nodded and Kanata drew sweat then held her hand out and smiled at the guy. "I'm sorry about that." She apologized, "I uh, wasn't confident enough and I uh, thought that I can try getting your attention by myself…"

"We should probably boost your self-confidence up a little tomorrow, 'kay?" Shiori suggested then looked at Kanata and asked, "Would you like to do that?"

Kanata nodded and felt something touch her hand. She looked down and saw the guy, grabbing her hand and Kanata pulled him up.

"Sorry...again…" Kanata apologized again. "I can make it up to you."

"No, don't." The guy said then sighed. "My name is NOT Ochibi!" He yelled then looked at Ren. "It's Kurusu Syo!"

"Let's not yell and kill each other," Shiori suggested then looked at Syo then Ren. "Try and get along you two before I make another terrible joke that'll cause Miss Kanata to burst out laughing again."

"I'm gonna try and not laugh as much though…" Kanata whispered silently but, Shiori heard it and laughed like a robot again.

"Kanata, when I met you and after I made a pun about bears, you started laughing." Shiori reminded her friend and the two began talking with the two guys.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in A Class, things are just about the same as S Class. Haruka and Tomochika met Ittoki Otoya, the guy who also helped Haruka and Kanata get into the entrance exam; they also met Shinomiya Natsuki, and Hijirikawa Masato. Although, nearby was two girls who were eavesdropping on their conversation.<p>

"They're a lively bunch of people," A girl with long blonde hair whose clothed in a black and yellow sailor uniform. "I think the others in class think so too. Just listen to their comments. They think it's stupid or something." She added then frowned. "Tch, they need to shut up and keep that crap to themselves."

"C'mon Tamiyasu-san," A girl with long dark blue who's cloaked in the regular girls uniform, neatly buttoned up except, her bow is pink instead of red, said, "Don't listen to them. That's something I would do. I mean look at them!" She added then pointed at Haruka, Tomochika, Otoya, and Natsuki, talking among themselves. "They're ignoring everyone's comments! I'm sure we can do the same."

"Yeah but," The blonde hair girl nodded then looked at them then back at her friend. "People think that you're the dead Mizuki Ashleigh and you always say-"

"I'm not Ashleigh; you must be mistaken."

"There goes my point."

"Well, I've ignored plenty of comments like that before." The girl with the dark blue hair said. "Besides, I'm just talking to you so I can practice my Japanese and because you're my friend."

* * *

><p>The morning passed and in A Class, Haruka and Tomochika are getting up and leaving the classroom. The blonde hair girl watched them leave then she got up.<p>

"Hmm? Tamiyasu-san, where are you going?"

"I've got something to take care of." The blonde haired girl replied then walked out of the classroom.

"Hold on! Mind if I-" The girl with dark blue hair ran out the classroom then ran into someone and they both fell onto the ground. "Ow…"

"Hey Kanata, are you okay?"

Shiori helped Kanata up and then the girl and they all looked confused.

"Um, sorry for bumping into you." Kanata apologized then bowed. "Who are you? Since you came out of A Class, I'm assuming that you're in that class."

"Yeah," The girl nodded then smiled. "I'm Suzuki Allison, nice to meet you!" She introduced herself in English and not Japanese, leaving Kanata and Shiori confused.

"OH!" Kanata spoke up then looked at Suzuki Allison. "You're that transfer student who came from America!"

Allison nodded and Shiori sighed, "She could've said it in Japanese and not in English." She commented. "I mean, I understood "I'm Suzuki Allison, nice to meet you" part, but the others were giving me a hard time."

"I'm sorry," Allison apologized, "I'm a little rusty on my Japanese. Kinda odd since I'm technically half American and half Japanese…"

"It's fine." Kanata smiled then grabbed Allison's arm. "Let's go! My sister and her friend are waiting for us!"

"Hmm? Your sister?"

"Let's not go into detail right now." Shiori said then pouted a little. "I'm soooo hungry! I really need my cake right now! If not, I'm gonna explode from starvation!"

Kanata chuckled a little then dragged Allison away with Shiori following them.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! I know this place is amazing but," Tomochika said in awe. "This place looks almost like Heaven!"<p>

"It's incredible." Haruka nodded in agreement. "Should we look for Kanata and Shiori-san, Tomo-chan?"

"Nah, Shiori said that we'll find them." Tomochika said then walked off until she ran into someone who was shorter than her, but the person had long blonde hair that goes down to her waist and she was wearing a sailor uniform. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's alright." The girl said then looked at Tomochika and her light green eyes were sparkling a little. "I'm so short, so I get this all the time."

Haruka walked over to them then looked at the girl with the blonde hair. "Um, you're in our class, right?" She asked politely to the girl.

"Yep!" The girl nodded then smiled. "I'm Tamiyasu Yukine! And, I know you Haruka-chan, and Tomochika-chan!"

"How do you know our names already?!" Tomochika asked Tamiyasu Yukine and she frowned.

"I overheard your conversation earlier with Ally-chan!" Yukine pouted a little then sighed. "For a lively group of people, you guys were talking loudly."

"Oh? It's Tomochika and Haruka," Shiori said as she, Kanata, and Allison walked up to them. "I was gonna say another joke but, I'm all out of ideas since I made a really good joke before class started."

"It was so funny…!" Kanata smirked, but tried not to laugh.

"Ally-chan!" Yukine yelled out then hugged Allison. "Nice to see you again!"

"Tamiyasu-san, please let go of me." Allison begged as she slowly started gasping for air.

Yukine let Allison go then looked at Shiori and Kanata and tilted her head. "Huh? Haruka-chan's there too?"

"No not really," Kanata shook her head, "I'm Nanami Kanata, I'm Haruka's younger twin sister."

"Oh! No wonder why! I was just looking at your height." Yukine nodded, understanding the situation. "Ally-chan, I'm gonna look for a seat so, hang on tight!"

Allison nodded then Yukine dashed off, almost like a cat running for food when she smells it. Shiori followed Yukine, leaving the other four girls behind.

"Wow, Yukine's lively." Tomochika commented in awe.

"Almost like a cat." Kanata added then smiled.

"Hey Nanami!"

Both Kanata and Haruka turned around and they saw Otoya behind them but, Otoya looked confused since he just simply called them by their _last name_, not their first name.

"Ittoki-kun, are you talking to me?" Haruka asked, trying to clarify what's happening.

"Yeah," Otoya nodded then looked at Kanata. "Who are you?"

"Like you said, my name is Nanami." Kanata answered, "But it's Nanami Kanata."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay um, Ittoki-kun. I got your name right, right?" Kanata accepted Otoya's apology then asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ittoki Otoya." Otoya introduced himself and watched Allison walk away with a smile on her face. "Did I just see Mizuki Ashleigh?"

"Who? Allison?" Kanata tilted her head and asked. "Well, it wasn't Mizuki Ashleigh. It was Suzuki Allison."

"Hey," Shiori ran up to Kanata and said, "Yukine found us a seat. Let's go."

"Who are you?"

Shiori looked at Otoya and simply said, "Nishizono Shiori."

"Alright, let's-"

Kanata was cut off by Shiori who pulled her and pushed Otoya in front of her and the two girls saw a guy hug Otoya.

"Fine now?" Shiori asked Kanata and she nodded. "Hey! Mind yourself!" She yelled at the guy who hugged Otoya. "Maybe you could've hurt-"

"Nanami?!"

"I was gonna say-"

"H-Hey, stop yelling at him with me near you." Kanata cut Shiori off and covered her ears a little. "Yes, my name is Nanami, but it's Nanami Kanata."

"Oh! That's why the other one is next to me." The guy said then looked over at Haruka. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki."

"Nice to meet you Natsuki-kun." Kanata smiled at Natsuki then bowed.

"I'm gonna take Tomochika to the spot that Yukine and Allison's at." Shiori said then walked off with Tomochika following her.

As Shiori was walking off, she ran into Syo then ran back to Kanata and whispered in her ear before walking off again.

"What did she say to you?" Haruka asked her sister and saw a smirk on her face.

"S-Something funny…" Kanata said, about ready to laugh but, she covered her mouth so she won't laugh. "A-Anyways, Onee-chan," Kanata calmed down a little then looked at Haruka and smiled at her. "This is-"

"Syo-chan!"

Natsuki ran up and hugged Syo with a smile on his face. Yukine looked over at where the others are at and she sighed a little.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Tamiyasu-san?" Allison asked Yukine. "You seem very interested on what's going on with Kanata and the others."

"Oh? So that one guy is squeezing the life out of Kurusu?" Shiori spoke up then asked while stuffing cake in her mouth.

"You know them?" Allison asked Shiori and she nodded a little.

"I saw them at the entrance exam, well, Shinomiya." Shiori said, "While Kurusu's in our class, I have no reason to talk to them unless it's something important!" She added then frowned in a childish way. "Shinomiya acts like my cousin! Ugh, it hurts my poor eyes just seeing that!"

Both Allison and Yukine look so confused when they saw Shiori acting almost like a child. Then they looked at each other and they chuckled silently to themselves.

_Everyone seems to be having a good time. _Haruka said to herself as she watched her friends, and sister having fun. _Although, something's always on my mind. What's gonna happen later on? Will we be the same...or not? _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope or despair, leave now<strong>

_Hope or despair, _

_You're coming soon right?_

_If you are, don't come right away,_

_I don't wanna see you just yet,_

_You'll just cause problems for me._

_So please, _

_Don't come yet, _

_I just wanna be with them,_

_My sister,_

_My friends, _

_Everyone,_

_I just wanna be with them before you show up,_

_Can you do that?_

_If not, then I don't know what to believe in anymore…_

_Just leave me alone until I'm ready to see you again!_

_Leave now,_

_Hope or despair!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, we have a little cliffhanger because I didn't want this first chapter to be like 5,000 words long. *sighs* was this first chapter terrible? I bet it is… I'm being a downer right now because I'm still inadequate when it comes to writing stories… What probably made it even more terrible was that I added a poem at the end (there's always gonna be a poem at the end unless there's a chapter that a poem doesn't really fit the end of the chapter or when a poem is in the story itself or in the beginning) T-T um, can you guess who wrote that poem? If you don't guess or don't know who wrote it, I'll tell you later in the future. Um, please review, follow and favorite and I'll try to update often.<strong>


	3. First Day?

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is tiring me and I've been really tired lately… Oh and I've updated the bios a little and thanks to ****Mejjec Girlfriend! She had the idea of having Kanata's story to be darker and I tried doing that. I hope you like this chapter and sorry that it took me a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Uta no Prince-sama! I just own my OCs, plotline, and poems (if one is included at the end of each chapter)!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect Quest<strong>

_Listen to me everyone! _

_I want you to hear this,_

_A song,_

_A song about you,_

_A song about us,_

_But, _

_I can't find the right lyrics to the song!_

_What should I do?! _

_I can't think of anything!_

_Can you help me? _

_Please,_

_This really needs me!_

_If you agree to do it,_

_Then this will be,_

_A Perfect Quest!_

* * *

><p>"U-Um, let's go to the others." Kanata suggested then walked off until she was grabbed by someone suspicious. "Whoever is touching me er, grabbing me, please let go!"<p>

"Relax, it's just me, Little Angel."

Kanata turned around then sighed in relief. "Um, I'm not an angel. I don't believe that I am one." She said calmly.

"H-Hold on!" Tomochika grabbed both Haruka and Kanata and pulled them away from the four guys and asked, "Don't tell me that Jinguji Ren also helped you!?"

"He did," Haruka nodded then tilted her head. "Is that bad?" She asked kindly.

"Well, no but," Tomochika sighed then looked over and saw that all four of the guys were doing something together then looked at the sisters. "Are you guys familiar with the Minato group?"

"I am," Kanata nodded which made Tomochika greatly shocked and confused. "My best friend is Minato Tomoyo! Other than that, Shiori is Tomoyo's cousin."

"Are you serious?!" Tomochika asked Kanata and she nodded. "The Minatos help the Jinguji group with their business but, they also support another group."

Just as Tomochika said another group, Masato walked over to the four guys with his usual look on his face. Kanata and Haruka both tilted their heads slightly as they watched Otoya, Natsuki and Syo walk away from Ren and Masato.

"You mean Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked and Kanata looked at her while Tomochika nodded.

"All three of their families knew each other, as a result, they all know each other. Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san, and Minato-chan." Tomochika said.

"So that's why Shiori said that she knows Ren-kun." Kanata said then smiled a little. "Now that explanation helps me know the three better. Well, a little..."

Just after Kanata said her statement, Shiori walked up to the two as she was wiping her lips off with a napkin. "I swear," She grumbled then looked at Ren and Masato. "Stop talking to each other and talk to _her_." Shiori said as she frowned and held her cellphone up at the two guys.

"Ren and Masato!" A familiar voice to the two guys was heard. "I heard that you guys are with Shiori in the same school! Congratulations! I'm happy for you guys!" A girl congratulated them and Kanata walked towards the two then looked at Shiori's phone. "Make sure you guys don't hurt Shiori or I'll punish you!"

"T-Tomoyo?" Kanata tilted her head and asked.

"That voice... Kanata!? Is that you?!" The girl, who is Tomoyo asked then sounded excited. "It's been sooooo long since I last heard that high pitch voice of yours!"

"You don't have to put it like that." Kanata giggled a little then smiled.

"Anyways, be nice to both Kanata AND Shiori or else I'll go over there and whip ya to death!" Tomoyo threatened then ended the call.

Shiori closed her phone then dragged Kanata to the table that Yukine and Allison were at. Haruka and Tomochika followed, leaving those five guys there alone. Once all four of the girls were sitting down, both Haruka and Kanata couldn't help but look at the guys they met.

"Look at that!" Yukine yelled out in happiness then smiled. "This place is like a paradise for girls and guys alike."

"You're right about that," Tomochika nodded in agreement then smiled. "Besides that, we already met five interesting guys."

"Hmph! Who cares about guys!? I don't!" Shiori grumbled slightly as she was eating her cake. "You can't date anyways so it's pointless to think about guys!"

Allison, who's a foreigner, tilted her head to the side and she obviously looked confused. "Um, can you please say that again?" She asked Shiori. "In English, please?"

"Oh yeah! You're from America." Yukine completely forgot then looked at Allison and restated what Shiori said, but in English.

"Oh! I see!" Allison nodded, understanding what's going on now then took a deep breath. "Well, if guys are gonna blind us, they can be some kind of prince or something."

"Like they're the Princes of Song?" Tomochika tilted her head and asked.

Allison nodded and Kanata laughed a little. The rest of the girls, aside from Shiori smiled and laughed along with Kanata as the rest of the day passed.

* * *

><p>Kanata was looking around, trying to find where her room was at but, her sense of direction was terrible and she ended up getting lost. Even though she got lost, it helped her because she found her room and entered. Upon entering her room, she sees a certain someone reading something.<p>

"Wow… This is amazing. I never knew Kanata is a poet of some sorts." The person, who happens to be Allison, complimented and smiled.

Allison reread the poem but, she pictured Kanata as if she was reading the poem.

**The Princess of Music**

_Look around, _

_Can you see it?_

_There's plenty of songs,_

_For you and me…_

"_Why are they here?" you say,_

_Well,_

_It's because you're here,_

_With me..._

_You're the prince,_

_And I'm the princess,_

_We can make a song,_

_Together…_

_Because,_

_I'm the Princess of Music…_

Kanata's face turned red then ran up to Allison and snatched the poem out of her hand and folded it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Oh? We're roommates Kana...ta…?" Allison smiled then looked confused and tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"P-Please don't read my poems…" Kanata said then looked at her. "I-I wasn't thinking clearly and I just scribbled some things on that paper and it turned out like this…!"

"It was cute." Allison complimented again but, she complimented her in English which made Kanata a little confused. "Oh crap!" She realized what she said then opened up her dictionary and started looking for words in Japanese. "Um… That was... Cute!" Allison tried saying in Japanese, but she sorta messed up and sighed.

"It's not that bad…" Kanata understood the second time and sighed. "But, it was all over the place, like someone threw me out the window in hope of something exciting to happen like death."

Allison closed her dictionary and patted Kanata's back. "It'll be alright." She said then smiled at her, "It was good and I know your lyrics will be the same!"

"Yeah." Kanata nodded and smiled back at Allison before the two started unpacking.

* * *

><p>"That seems like a nice goal," Tomochika said after hearing Haruka's story. "Having a goal you can believe in."<p>

"Really?" Haruka asked then smiled. "It got better actually."

"Why is that?" Tomochika asked.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan? Onee-chan!" Kanata yelled out then ran towards Haruka. She wore a pink summer dress and brown boots with a pink cat-like backpack and hugged her sister. "Thank goodness you're still here!" <em>

"_Where did you go?!" Haruka asked Kanata and she released the hug and started digging through her backpack. _

"_I went to a music store and got you this!" Kanata said then pulled out a CD from an idol named HAYATO. "I wanted you to hear this because I came here one day and I listened to one of his songs by chance." _

"_HAYATO?" Haruka read his name and Kanata nodded. _

"_He's an idol and that is his debut CD. I think." Kanata said then smiled. "I hope you like it!" _

* * *

><p>"After I heard HAYATO-sama perform, Kanata gave me a CD and I treasured it." Haruka said as she finished the second part of her story.<p>

"I can tell," Tomochika said then walked towards Haruka. "In my opinion, I can see Kanata as the type of girl who relies on others rather than herself and doesn't have some self-confidence," She started saying then smiled. "But, I bet she'll pull through."

"I hope so," Haruka nodded. "Kanata's self-confidence is so bad that it can affect her work… I'm worried on how she'll be able to the work here, like writing lyrics." She added, worried on how her sister is gonna pull through. "Other than that, she can't play an instrument."

"She can't?"

Haruka nodded again then looked at the piano that was in their room. "My sister and I had a choice whether or not we wanted to play the piano. Kanata didn't want to since I wanted to play." She told the story then placed her fingers on top of the keys. "So, Kanata can't play any instruments, like the piano. She tried the piano once because she was always watching me practice but, once she tried it out, she couldn't do it. She messed up a lot." Haruka said then looked out the window. "There was this one incident that made her to the person she is now..."

* * *

><p><em>"It was back when Kanata and I were still living with my parents; about a month before we went to live our grandmother. Kanata and Tomoyo-san were both playing with one of our neighbors." Haruka started telling the story to Tomochika. <em>

_Outside the Nanami household, three girls were playing together happily. One girl was the younger version of Kanata while the one who has short purple hair and wearing a short sleeve dress white and purple dress is the younger version of Tomoyo. The third girl had a cherry red short sleeve shirt and a black skirt with black flats. The last girl also had her hair up in a neat ponytail and it was in the color silver. _

_"Hey," The third girl spoke up then sat on the grass. "Let's have a contest!"_

_"A contest?" Both Kanata and Tomoyo tilted their heads as their friend nodded. _

_"A singing contest! I mean, I'm going to be an idol when I'm older so, I want to hear your voice ladies!" _

_"Okay!" Kanata nodded then smiled. "You're the judge Maki! Whoever wins will be titled 'The Singing Queen' among the three of us!" _

_Tomoyo, and the girl Maki both nodded and Kanata lead them inside the house._

_"After Kanata made the mistake of letting Tomoyo and our neighbor inside, they had their singing contest outside with the songs Tomoyo's mother made." Haruka continued the story. _

_"Alright, who goes first?" Tomoyo tilted her head and asked. _

_Tomoyo and Kanata both looked at Maki and they smiled at her. Maki smiled back then started singing. Her voice was high and the song was about youth. It was like a perfect song for Maki. She finished and her two friends started clapping. _

_"Can Kanata go next?" Tomoyo smiled then looked at her pinked haired friend. "I wanna hear Kanata's voice!" _

"_Why not, go ahead Kanata." Maki nodded then looked at Kanata. _

_Kanata nodded then started singing. Unlike Maki's voice, Kanata's voice was high, but it was a little masculine; as a result, she sounds a little like a tomboy which made Maki frown a little. Although Tomoyo was enjoying it, Maki couldn't stand how Kanata's voice sounds like a tomboy and it should be higher. After Kanata finished, Tomoyo was smiling and started clapping. Maki walked up to her pink haired friend and slapped her across her face. _

"_What the heck?!" Maki yelled out then looked down. "Girls should have girly and high pitched voice… But you should like a tomboy!" _

"_I-It's not fault that I sound like a tomboy, Maki…" Kanata rubbed her cheek and told her friend. _

"_If you're gonna be an idol, then change your voice! It's gross!" Maki insulted Kanata's voice then looked at Tomoyo. "You're not gonna sing, so that makes me and only me 'The Singing Queen' out of the three of us!" _

"_Hey, that's-" _

"_I don't care! In fact, I'm moving anyways so we're not friends anymore!" Maki moved some hair out of her face then walked off. "See you stupid people later." _

* * *

><p>Haruka finished the story then looked at Tomochika. "After that day, we never saw our neighbor again. Kanata said that she moved and after that, she locked herself in our room and she was muttering to herself." She said then looked down. "She told me that she was done with music and singing. So Kanata trying to become an idol might be my fault…"<p>

"Don't say that," Tomochika placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and smiled at her. "Maybe she had another reason she wanted to be an idol."

"I hope so." Haruka nodded then smiled. "I'd like to see Kanata make some progress if she's gonna be an idol."

"I bet she is," Tomochika smiled back. "In fact, I bet she's in her room unpacking her stuff with her roommate."

* * *

><p>"Don't read it!" Kanata snatched another poem out of Allison's hands.<p>

"But these might be great lyrics." Allison pointed out then smiled.

Both of their stuff is unpacked and now, Kanata retrieved one of her poems that Allison was reading. After an hour has passed, they were laying on their beds, and Allison looked at Kanata.

"Hey," Allison spoke up, "Will you be okay in class tomorrow?"

"I think so." Kanata nodded then closed her eyes. "I mean, I hope so…"

Allison didn't say anything then fell asleep. Kanata fell asleep after her and the night passed.

* * *

><p>The next day in A Class, Allison was sitting at her desk and she was having a conversation with Yukine. Haruka and Tomochika on the other hand was talking to Otoya, Natsuki and Masato before class started.<p>

* * *

><p>In S Class, Shiori and Kanata were talking to each other, Ren was surrounded by girls, Syo was getting pretty irritated, and there's one guy that's watching the four doing their thing.<p>

A girl with silver hair walked passed Shiori and Kanata and she walked towards Ren. "Ren, is she Nanami Kanata?" She asked Ren and he nodded.

"Yes, that's the Little Angel."

"Little Angel?" The girl tilted her head then looked at Kanata and frowned. Then the girl walked over to Syo and smiled. "Syo, mind telling me one thing you know about that girl, Nanami Kanata that's over there?" She asked then pointed at Kanata.

"No, do it yourself." Syo coldly rejected then sighed. "Fine, Nanami Kanata is Nanami Haruka's younger twin sister." He said then looked at the girl. "That's all I know though."

"Younger twin sister?" The girl tilted her head then looked at Kanata and frowned again then walked over to Kanata and Shiori. "Nanami Kanata!"

Shiori looked up and Kanata turned around and they saw the girl with silver hair. Kanata's eyes widen as the girl crossed her arm, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"M-Maki?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Maki is not part of the characters of this story. She's going to be in two or three chapters. She's not used much and she's already a bitch. Yeah, go and hate her because I hate her too. Anyways, see you guys later.<strong>


	4. Sound of Heaven!

**Hey, sorry I'm late yet again. I'm busy with school as usual. Friday is my free day since I don't have any classes, but I still went since it was "Future Ready Day" at my school. I won't go into detail but I will you this: romance is coming up soooooooooooon! I know I did Ren x Kanata in the original and Syo x Kanata in a bonus chapter (which, in my opinion was a cute and adorable) but, should I keep it the same as last time or go for something different. Same with Otoya x Haruka. Please tell me! I'm stumped on that question!**

**[UPDATE] I changed the song that Kanata sings in this chapter. Later, Shiori, Kanata, and Yukine will sing different songs than I originally planned. I just felt like the voices for the later songs fit the characters in my opinion. Now, with the song Kanata sings, I feel like that this song really fits her since Haruka has Maigo no Kokoro. If you read the lyrics to both Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate and Maigo no Kokoro, they fit the character so much. Alright, after my little ramble, let's start this chapter~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, songs (Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate****, No brand girls, and Netsujou SERENADE)! I just own my OCs only!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope that if I come here, I'll try to face myself and the fact that I want to build my self confidence... If I can't, I might think about dropping out... God, please help me...<em>"

* * *

><p>"M-Maki?!" Kanata looked at the silver haired classmate and nearly fainted. She just looked down, feeling ashamed that she came to Saotome Academy to be an idol even though Maki insulted her voice when they were younger. "I-It's nice to see you again..." She muttered out.<p>

"I'm surprised you're even here, Nanami Kanata," Maki started saying then smirked. "I mean, with that voice of yours, I highly doubt you'll make it through. You're just scum. Worthless. You'll shame your family name if your voice is even heard." She said while laughing.

"I don't know who you are but-"

"It's alright Shiori," Kanata looked at Shiori and forced a smile, "Maki can say whatever she wants to me. I don't mind..."

"Hold on, Maki?!" Someone yelled out and Shiori held up her phone and the caller ID said "Minato Tomoyo" on the screen. "I haven't heard that sweet, and lovely voice of yours in a long time." She said in a sadistic way. "You're touring poor little Kanata again aren't you? If you even lay a finger on her, I'll go there, hunt you down, and give you a pleasurable punishment of fun and happiness that you will never forget."

"I-I'm not intimidated by that threat of yours Minato!" Maki felt a little scared but kept a strong exterior, but she took a couple of steps back.

"I hope not," Tomoyo said, "If so, then it makes me wanna hurt you even more."

Maki just frowned and walked away without arguing with Tomoyo any further.

Kanata looked at Shiori's phone and smiled a little. "Tomoyo, thanks." She thanked her friend.

"It's nothing. I had a feeling she'd be there after we talked yesterday," Tomoyo said, "Kick her ass for me."

"I guess, but my self confidence is-"

"I'm gonna stop you there," Tomoyo cut Kanata off and she sounded serious. "I know your self confidence sucks like crap; but are you seriously gonna rely on your friends and God forever?" She asked which made Kanata's eyes widen. "Look, you're aiming to be an idol, redeeming yourself from what happened a long time ago, and proving to Maki that you can put your voice to use yeah?" Tomoyo asked again and Kanata nodded. "Then you gotta learn to trust in yourself and believe in yourself. Okay?"

Kanata thought about it for a second and nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I'll try to become stronger." She promised and smiled a little.

"Okay," Tomoyo said, "Bye!" She hung up in an excited way which made Shiori and Kanata a little confused.

"Are you sure?" Shiori asked after she closed and put her phone.

"I'm sure," Kanata nodded. "I-"

Kanata was cut off when Hyuuga walked in. She stopped talking and sighed.

* * *

><p>After class was over, Kanata was writing a poem and she sighed and crumbled it up into a ball and stuffed it in her pocket.<p>

"What were writing?" Shiori turned to Kanata and asked her politely.

"I guess you can say lyrics. It's actually a poem I just thought of." She answered and sighed again. Kanata laid her head on her desk and sighed yet again. "I doubt I can beat Maki... Her voice was super good and amazing when I last heard it."

"It could be different," Shiori predicted then showed Kanata a picture of her smiling. "You don't know if her voice changed. We all go through that phase you know."

"I know." Kanata nodded then stood up. "I'm gonna talk to Haruka about the assignment..."

* * *

><p><em>"Our first assignment is going to be a trio song," Hyuuga said in his serious voice as per usual. <em>

_In A Class, Ringo was talking about the same thing. Except that he added, "Your partners and composer can be from any of the classes. Just write a proposal on who you want to have as your partner."_

_"You will be given two weeks to finish," Hyuuga continued then closed his eyes. "But there's one rule you must keep in mind..."_

_Hearing the word "rule" made Haruka, Yukine, Kanata, Shiori, and Allison all confused and they all thought, "Rule?"_

"_The rule is-" Ringo said then looked at A Class just like Hyuuga did with S Class. _

"_There's no love involved!" The two teachers both said and they made the girls just as confused just as before, but they were also curious to why's that._

"_Whoever breaks the rule will be asked to leave without objection." Ringo finished saying the assignment to A Class. _

"_Now, whenever you've decided on a partner, tell me immediately." Hyuuga told the students in S Class before he walked out of the classroom. _

* * *

><p>Shiori thought about the assignment that they were all given and she said, "I'll go with you."<p>

"Sure, let's-"

"Little Angel," Kanata was cut off by someone who called for her and the person placed his hand on Kanata's shoulder while smirking at her. "How about you and I be partners." The person, who happened to be Ren asked Kanata which made her a little surprised.

"Why are you asking Kanata?" Shiori asked Ren then sighed. "Curiosity mind you; I'm not jealous or anything."

Ren narrowed his eyes at Shiori then looked at Kanata. "Well, that girl, Maki was it?" Kanata nodded and Ren continued, "Well, I overheard what she said and what a naughty girl she is."

"The way you put it sounds a little creepy, Ren-kun." Kanata forced a smiled and giggled a little. "But, you don't have to worry. I'm choosing-"

"Nanami!"

Both Shiori and Kanata looked over at Syo, who walked towards them and the two girls had their eyes widen like they saw a ghost.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask Kanata to be your partner?" Shiori tilted her head and asked Syo.

"In fact, I am," He nodded. "That Maki person was being very rude to Nanami. Saying that she's scum and worthless is not cool at all!"

"Um, Maki was talking about my voice." Kanata giggled nervously then sighed a little. "I can understand that you guys mistook her for me."

"Why your voice?" Ren asked, looking down at the pinked hair girl who looked a little depressed.

"I'm curious as well," Shiori nodded in agreement. "I mean, she said, "You'll shame your family name if your voice is even heard" or something like that."

Kanata walked off, trying to get a painful memory out of her head, which resulted the three to be left behind. The girl walked into the woman's bathroom and Kanata sighed a little. She placed her hand on her chest, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and letting all of her stress and depression out. Kanata opened her mouth and started singing slowly and as quiet as possible.

**K: Was it better I stayed ignorant?**  
><strong>While holding onto that pain,<strong>  
><strong>I smile everyday without saying anything…<strong>  
><strong>telling myself to forget it all…<strong>

"So that's what your voice sounds like," Shiori stood by the door and looked at Kanata.

"Wah!" Kanata turned to Shiori and screamed a little before blinking a couple of times. "Wait, why are you here?"

"I was a little worried about you," Shiori started saying then sighed. "But..."

Kanata tilted her head then walked out and saw Ren and Syo standing next to Shiori and Kanata looked extremely confused.

"I was gonna leave you alone since you looked stressed, but these guys wanted to checked up on you." Shiori finished then looked at the two guys.

"Hey guys," Allison walked up to the S Class students with Yukine and smiled.

"Hiya you S Class people~" Yukine smiled as well and greeted them happily.

"Well well, I found a rare sight," A sadistic voice peered behind Syo and when he turned around, he saw a girl with long wavy purple hair, smiling happily at the S and A Class students. "I must say, I never knew that there's people like _him _here." She said then hugged Syo. "Mmhm, I'm certainly in Heaven right now."

While Syo was struggling to break free, the others excluding Ren and Shiori looked confused. Shiori sighed then smacked the back of the girl's head, causing her to let go and fall face flat on the ground.

"I swear, when will you stop doing that…?" Shiori asked the girl, not pleased with her sudden appearance.

"Oh, I'll stop when I want to Shiori." The girl stood up and smiled again. "Nice to see you again, my dear sweet cousin."

"COUSIN?!" Kanata, Yukine, Allison, and Syo looked even more confused when the girl said "cousin" so happily.

"Oh? I thought I told you, Kanata. Have I not?" The girl looked at Kanata and she shook her head. "Silly me," She said then sighed. "Well, as you know, Nishizono Shiori is actually my cousin, not step-sister; if you were thinking that."

"Hey," Ren spoke up then pointed at the girl's hair. "Your hair's not in braided pigtails."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to braid it today, Ren."

"Before we get to that," Shiori cleared her throat then pointed at the girl. "What are you doing here, Tomoyo?"

The girl, who happened to be both Shiori's cousin and Kanata's childhood best friend, smiled and looked at Kanata. "I wanted to help Kanata, so I came here without thinking and then boom! I see this adorable, yet manly figure of a guy and I couldn't help myself but hug him until his soul departs his cute little body." Tomoyo explained then smirked at Syo and hugged him again. "He's so adorable! From now on, whenever I come here, you're my play doll~"

"I'm not your play doll! And I'm not cute or adorable!" Syo barely yelled out.

"Yes you are," Tomoyo nuzzled the small blonde and smiled. "Cute little Kurusu Syo."

"I- Wait, how do you already know my name?" Syo was gonna yell at Tomoyo again, but he stopped and asked the sadistic teen a simple question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tomoyo asked _him _a question then released him. "I mean, it's obvious to me since I know."

"I told her," Shiori spoke up and raised her hand. "Yesterday, while I was unpacking, she just called me and practically screamed in my ear saying, "I'M GOING TO MY PARADISE OF HAPPINESS TOMORROW! REMEMBER THAT SHIORI!" and then she hung up on me." She said the story then sighed. "I swear to you… I think my ears have gone deaf because of Tomoyo…"

"Enough of that," Tomoyo said, sounded serious then grabbed Kanata's arm and dragged her off. "Come with me. We have long ways for you to become the person you used to be."

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, Tomoyo sighed when Shiori, and the two S Class boys followed them. She just simply frowned and crossed her arms while looking at the three. "Why are you here? I just needed Kanata." She said, sounding a little pissed off. "Whatever, I'll just tell you the story."<p>

Tomoyo started telling the story about what happened to Tomoyo, Kanata, and Maki when they were younger. She told them about the singing contest and how Maki insulted Kanata's voice because it sounds more like a tomboy than a female idol. Tomoyo also told them about how Kanata was like the leader of the three and how she actually had some self-confidence and how she was like the brave one of the three. Then it all went downhill after the contest and Kanata started putting her faith in others to help her rather than doing everything herself.

Tomoyo took a deep breath then let it all out by saying, "And that's it."

"So that's why," Shiori said then looked at Kanata, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "What should we do?"

"I'm gonna have to push her to do everything herself. It'll be a tough training that requires Kanata to have some self-confidence in herself. If it doesn't work, she can kiss the idol course, you guys, and this school goodbye." Tomoyo sighed then looked at Kanata as well. "If you guys can help me out, that'd be wonderful."

"We can help." Ren said and Syo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Tomoyo smiled then started laughing happily. "Now that all of that is over," She started saying then looked at Kanata. "I dare one of you boys to wake her up in a way that'll make me extremely happy."

"No time," Shiori said then picked up Kanata's sleeping body. "The two of us have found our partners and we must tell Hyuuga-sensei before the deadline." She said then walked away.

"Oh how boring. I don't even think I'll have time to lecture and train Kanata... " Tomoyo pouted a little then looked at the two guys. "Well, you guys have been awfully quiet. Why don't I give you a special punishment~"

As Shiori walked out, she heard two loud cries followed by a sadistic laughter. Since she didn't want to see what her cousin is up to, Shiori just kept walking and keeping her distance away from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After a while, Kanata woke up from her little nap and the two kept looking for Hyuuga.<p>

"Who's going to be our partners?" Kanata asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Who do you think? The two people who've encountered so far in our little journey of this road to stardom is-"

"Oh? Hyuuga-sensei!" Kanata cut Shiori off as soon as she saw Hyuuga and she ran towards him.

"...You didn't even let me finish…" Shiori sighed then ran after Kanata until she stood in front of her teacher. "Hyuuga-sensei, we've decided who are partners are going to be."

"Oh? Nanami and Nishizono, I was looking for you." Hyuuga looked surprised at the two girls then told them, "We've got a composer and an idol waiting for you in "Music Room #3" right now."

Kanata and Shiori looked at each other, bowed and said thanks before they ran off to Music Room #3.

"You don't think…"

"I think so. Tomoyo did leave them behind so, that's probably what they did."

They arrived at Music Room #3 and they saw Allison and Yukine there, talking to each other and coming up with some ideas for a song.

"It should be all about pop but, still have a air of newbies trying to be idols!" Yukine suggested to Allison then tilted her head. "Do you agree?"

"Yeah," Allison nodded then smiled. "I like that idea."

The two A Class girls started laughing then looked at the door and saw the two S Class girls.

"Hiya Kanata-chan, Shiori-chan! I'm glad you were able to make it!" Yukine yelled out and waved to the two while Allison nodded at them. "Yay! Now we can all start!"

"U-Um," Kanata walked towards them then the poem that she made fell out of her pocket and Allison picked it up and smiled.

"It's another poem!" Allison announced then smiled. "Okay!"

She started reading the poem and pretended to be Kanata while reading.

_**Newbie Idols in Heaven**_

_Passionate feelings mixed into one,_

_They're gone._

_Why is that? _

_A rainbow of happiness is in a song._

_The sound goes DOKI DOKI_

_because of them:_

_the guys who made us all _

_happy and excited. _

_We might not be well known now,_

_but we have fun _

_and no one can stop us_

_from having making our dreams_

_come true! _

_This heart-pounding rhythm is our_

_sound of Heaven!_

"Sound of Heaven?" Yukine tilted her head, looking quite puzzled.

"Heart-pounding rhythm?" Allison blinked a few times, feeling the same confusion as Yukine.

"Something tells me that this poem make absolutely no sense whatsoever…" Shiori bluntly said and looked for Kanata.

The three found Kanata sitting in a corner while muttering things to herself. Yukine smiled then took the paper and started scribbling something on the back.

"Hmm?" Allison looked at Yukine then the paper and smiled. "You made some of the words into a song."

"Yep! The words were good...ish… But that poem made no sense!" Yukine nodded then looked at Kanata, ran up to her, and hugged her. "Let's get working!"

"Ah!" Kanata screamed loudly, almost like how both Syo and Ren were when they were left alone with the sadist Minato Tomoyo.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder where that came from… <em>Haruka turned around and looked as she was walking down the hall. _That sounded like Kanata but, I'm not sure. _She thought to herself then kept walking.

As she walked outside, she heard screaming and laughter somewhere nearby. Haruka ran to where the screaming and laughter came from and she found is something she wasn't really expecting to see: A sadist Tomoyo with a whip in her hands and two certain guys who were left alone with her.

"N-Nanami! Thank god you're here!" Syo squealed then ran towards Haruka and hugged her.

"Oh? Has my little adorable play doll grown up to a dull, boring and lovesick man?" Tomoyo looked at Syo then Haruka and asked, "But you're choosing the wrong girl. Why are you going for this one?"

"What do you mean?" Syo turned around and asked Tomoyo. "Are you saying I can't hug Nanami?"

"You can hug her. It's just that," Tomoyo sighed then whipped the ground while smiling. "Choosing the main heroine as your partner is foolish! Haven't you heard of clueless heroines are the ones who most people hate and loathe deeply!?" She pointed at Syo and asked him bitterly. "I mean, sure they're cute but, it pisses me off if a guy always goes for the main heroine and being all "oh I love you because of blah blah blah blah" like they really want her for themselves!" Tomoyo started rambling on and on. "Go for the other heroines like Kanata or Shiori! They're better than some dense heroine who's freaking blind to freaking love that's freaking around her!"

Haruka, Syo, and Ren all looked confused then Tomoyo sighed then walked away.

"What was she talking about?" Haruka asked the two guys.

"We're not sure." They said together then sighed.

"Oh yeah," Ren thought about it after he said his first answer then said, "I forgot that Tomoyo played a lot of games. I think she's playing too much games…"

"I guess that makes sense." Syo nodded then sighed. "I didn't even understand what she was saying… Or trying to tell me…"

"Anyways," Haruka spoke up then looked at the two guys. "I'm working with Ittoki-kun, Shinomiya-san, and Hijirikawa-san, and I was wondering if you guys are gonna be able to find a composer."

Ren and Syo looked at each other then back at Haruka. "I'm sure we'll find one soon." Ren said and Syo nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about us!" Syo said then they heard a very loud scream coming from inside.

They looked around and saw an open window and when Haruka walked towards the window, she started laughing quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" Syo asked then Haruka pointed at the window.

The two guys stood next to the window and they started listening to the conversation that's going on inside.

"Why are my lines a little weird?!" Yukine cried then pouted. "So what if my voice is higher than the other two, why are my lines the only one that has the lines that are weird...ish?!"

"Don't ask me," Shiori bluntly said to Yukine and sighed. "_You _were the one who wrote the lyrics behind Kanata's-"

"Don't say it! That was the worst one I've written!" Kanata cut Shiori then sighed. "Yukine, your voice blends in with ours. It sounds fine to me."

"Hmm… Okay!" Yukine thought for a while then smiled.

"Yay! Everyone's got everything all figured out!" Allison said then smiled to the three. "How about we work on your vocals again."

"Okay!" The three girls said and they started warming their vocal chords.

"We've got to hurry." Syo whispered to Ren. "Nanami and Nishizono already found their partners: Yukine and Suzuki."

"You want to beat them?" Ren asked and started smirking.

"No, I'm just worried."

"Let's go and get Ichii." Ren said then walked off.

"Don't leave me here!"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kanata, Shiori, Yukine, and Allison were on their way to a recording room with Hyuuga and Ringo.<p>

_I'm so nervous… _Kanata thought to herself nervously and tried to calm down.

_We worked hard on this. If we fail, I'm gonna blame Yukine for making these lyrics. _Shiori was perfectly calm, but she thought to herself and it sounded like she was a little nervous.

The four students walked inside the recording room with the two teachers. Ren and Syo quietly walked in with Ichinose Tokiya and they stood there quietly, waiting for Kanata, Shiori, and Yukine to start.

"Ready you three?" Hyuuga asked the three and they nodded.

While Yukine was smiling, Kanata and Shiori both had a calm yet nervous look on their face. The music started playing and Shiori started singing first before Yukine and Kanata.

**K: Oh yeah! S: Oh yeah! Y: Oh yeah!**

**All: One step, one jump!**

**Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

**Y: We won't give up, right!?**

**S: Frustrating, we still have No brand**

**K: We aren't well known, No brand**

**Y: But even so from here on we'll show our passionate feelings!**

**K: It's fun but we have No brand (Do you know?)**

**Y: We're full of energy but have No brand (Do you Know?)**

**S: So (K&Y: come here) so we can see each other (K&Y: Yes, I know!)**

**Y: The stage we aim for (K&S: is high)**

**K: higher than before. (S&Y: How high?)**

**S: We'll grab chance by the tail**

**(K: hold it) and won't let go**

**(Y: hug it) and won't let go!**

**(K&:Y Oh yeah!) We'll cross over the rainbow of miracles!**

**All: Obstacles are Hi Hi Hi meant to be broken!**

**Hi Hi Hi meant to be shattered!**

**Bring forth the strength needed from deep within you!**

**Hi Hi Hi meant to be broken!**

**Hi Hi Hi meant to be shattered!**

**Show me the future with your own courage!**

**Oh yeah! Wholeheartedly!**

**Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

The guitar to the song slowly stopped and music stopped playing. Sweat was dripping down from the girls' faces and afterwards, Yukine hugged Kanata and Shiori. Kanata smiled while Shiori showed Yukine a picture of her smiling.

"Now you guys," Hyuuga said then turned around and looked at Ren, Tokiya, and Syo. "Ladies, nice job. Please leave and watch these guys just like they did to you."

Yukine, Shiori, and Kanata did what Hyuuga said and they walked past the S Class guys.

"Um," Kanata stopped then looked at the three. "Syo-kun and Ren-kun, do your best!" She said then smiled at them. Kanata then looked at Tokiya then bowed. "I'm Nanami Kanata, we're in the same class together and I hope you do your best as well!"

"Says the girl who lacks self-confidence and relies on others." Shiori added then showed a picture of her smirking.

"Y-Yeah." Kanata nodded then walked back to the other girls.

Once the guys got inside the recording booth, Allison kept her eyes on Tokiya and lowered her eyes.

"Alright guys, start."

Just like the four girls, music started playing and all three guys started singing.

**All****：****We feel the sound of dreams**

**T****：****It's drawing closer…**

**All****：****In those days, we yearned for it**

**R****：****To the stage…**

**All****：****So, let's walk together with you!**

**T×S****：****Now we're becoming one!**

**T×S****：****The great love that changed me**

**All****：****Now we're becoming one!**

**R****：****Love for your smile!**

**T****：****This sound has been searching for a song. When you're sad, I'll sing it for you!**

**S****：****Watching your face as you laughed beside me, I think I want to always, always sing!**

**T****：****That day I watched the sky with you ties straight into tomorrow!**

**R****：****If that's the kind of wish I have for us,**

**T****：****someday surely**

**S****：****it'll come true! That's right, there's no worries!**

**All****：****Go up!**

**All****：****We feel the sound of dreams**

**T****：****It's drawing closer…**

**All****：****In those days, we yearned for it**

**R****：****To the stage…**

**All****：****So, I'll always be by your side!**

**T×S****：****Now we're becoming one!**

**R×S****：****The meaning of "a couple" that changed me**

**All****：****Now we're becoming one!**

**S****：****Love for your smile!**

After both songs were over, near the recording room, a certain teen with silver hair smirked and walked away. "Nanami Kanata, I loathe you so much… So much that I'm gonna do something that it's gonna cost me the opportunity to stay in this school-"

"-I'm going to steal someone you absolutely _love_."

* * *

><p><strong>BEHOLD! ...Uh, sorry… Seriously, this chapter took a while. And more bitchy Maki is coming soon. And sorry that the A Class boys didn't much action in this chapter. They'll be back next chapter~ \(^_^) yay~ and what Tomoyo said is true IMO. I'll be a little blunt here (and the fact that this is off topic -_-"), I absolutely hate Haruka. I totally agree with Tomoyo! Harem situations can piss me off sometimes, but not a lot. I will literally scream, "What the f**k!? Don't be a damn idiot! Go do this and this and blah blah blah blah!" This is an example on how I have no life and how I'm a loner :3 anyways, see ya next time~! **

**P.S: Ren, I play games too much too and do you see me getting pissed off as well about those god damn harem situations?! NO! Oh and if you hate Kanata in this chapter, feel free to go and hate her. I honestly hate writing character development... (I'm sorry about my rambling…) **


	5. Next Step to Victory!

**Sorry I was a little late with the update. I got writer's block and I was stuck with a lot of homework... Anyways, I got this chapter done. It's fun in the beginning, then it goes downhill with some drama. Oh well, I hope you like it. OH! Near the end, Miss ****Mejjec Girlfriend helped me with since I writer's block and couldn't come up with anything. Okay, now let's beginning.**

**[UPDATE] I updated this chapter since I wanted Kanata to sound different than she was when she was younger. There's no real difference in the lyrics (except last chapter) but the voice is different. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, songs (Donna mo Toki Zutto (Eli MIX))! I just own my OCs, plot, and the entire story!**

* * *

><p>"Oh? You want to do something as evil as that?" A sadistic voice came behind Maki, causing her to freeze up instantly and slowly turn her head and she saw Tomoyo, smirking happily as the silver head girl. "That's not very nice, Maki. I'm afraid I'll give you that punishment I promised." Tomoyo said then started laughing. "SCREAM FOR ME!"<p>

"AH!"

In the recording room, the S and A Class students heard a loud scream nearby. Shiori ran out, knowing why they heard the scream. The others followed behind her and they saw Tomoyo with Maki.

"I think that's enough for now." Tomoyo said then backed away from Maki. She turned around and saw the S and A Class students who witnessed a "fabulous" sight. "Oh? Did I possibly scare you?"

Shiori sighed while the other shook their head. "What were doing this time?" Shiori asked.

"Maki said something that really pissed me off," Tomoyo smiled a little which made her cousin sweat a little.

"You..." Maki muttered out as she slowly stood up.

"My my. You still want more?"

"N-No! I was gonna say that your punishments are way worse than what happened back then!" Maki shook her head then spat out. "Stupid..."

Maki walked away from the sadist and Tomoyo sighed.

"Um, who are you?" Allison spoke up.

Tomoyo didn't answer; instead, she hugged Syo and nearly suffocated him by her breasts.

"You should probably stop now," Kanata told her best friend.

"What Kanata-chan said!" Yukine nodded in agreement then frowned. "I mean, it looks like Syo-chan died from your D cup breasts!"

The rest of the guys ran towards them with Haruka and Tomochika and their eyes were only laid on Tomoyo.

"Minato, how about releasing Kurusu." Masato suggested then sighed.

Tomoyo released Syo with a sigh and his body looked lifeless, like a happy pervert as if he was in Heaven after being squeezed to death.

"He looks dead." Shiori bluntly said as Kanata bended down and poked the lifeless Kurusu Syo.

"Poor Syo-chan." Natsuki and Yukine said as they also poked Syo's soulless body.

"Who's she?" Tomochika asked politely so she won't suffer the same fate as Syo.

"I'm Minato Tomoyo," Tomoyo introduced herself then looked down and saw that Kanata and Yukine are poking Syo and she smiled. "See! This is what I told you!" She yelled out then kicked his side and put her heel on his stomach. "Having the other heroines around that cute, adorable, and small body of yours! You don't go for the main heroine or else girls will come after you and murder you!"

"You've been playing too much video games..." Ren, Shiori, and Masato all said with a straight face as they sighed a little.

"When you're in a reverse harem situation, you damn guys shouldn't go after the same freaking person! Seriously, what the hell?! Go for the other heroines like Kanata or Shiori or Ally or Tomochika or Yukine, not Haruka!"

"Huh? Why not me?" Haruka pointed at herself and asked.

Tomoyo glared at Haruka then pointed at her while saying, "You're the clueless main heroine of this franchise. These lovely six guys are your love interests or your little "playmates." And if you're the main heroine and if there's four other heroines, this makes it more or less of a typical harem situation rather than a reverse harem situation... But, all of the guys have their eyes on you _AND_ only you! But in the description of this story, Kanata's like that secondary main heroine, _IF_ the main heroine doesn't appear as often as she's supposed to!"

Tomoyo went on and on about what she's talking about, making everyone confused as hell.

"I don't get it..." Yukine spoke up with a bewildered look.

"I've heard people at my old schools talk about what games that they were playing that have to do this "harem" and "reverse harem" situations, " Allison added then sighed. "But the majority of those people were guys and about 1/4 of them were also girls."

"I remember she used to talk about some game she played when she was little..." Kanata forced a smiled.

"Will she ever stop?" Otoya asked and Shiori showed him a picture of the brown haired girl saying "never gonna happen," which made Otoya draw some sweat.

"Tomo-chan seems happy though." Natsuki smiled and hugged Tomoyo.

"Will you two get off of me!?" Syo yelled at the two tall people and Natsuki moved Tomoyo next to Ren.

"...And that's why guys, like my little play doll should choose girls like the other girls you've encountered so far! Thus making me happy! Just don't choose Maki or I'll give you a reward for your bravery." Tomoyo finished then smiled. "There! Finished with my little thing."

Shiori sighed then shook her head in disappointment along with Masato. Ren smirked a little in happiness while Kanata and Haruka looked at each other with forced smiles.

_Is this person really Nishizono/Shiori/Shiori-chan's cousin? _Otoya, Natsuki, Tomochika, Allison, Yukine, and Syo all thought after having thoughts about Tomoyo.

"I have one favor to ask everyone," Tomoyo said then looked serious. "We're going to help Kanata!"

After Tomoyo told everyone, she dragged Kanata away with a smile across the sadist's face.

"S-Someone help me! Help help help help!"

"Sorry, but I can't when she's like that." Shiori whispered an apology as she watched Kanata being dragged away.

As she said that, Kanata and Tomoyo were out of sight.

"Nishizono," Syo called out and Shiori looked at him. "Will this really work?"

"Yes," Shiori nodded. "It will. Give it a day or two and you'll see Kanata as a whole different person."

* * *

><p>The next day was a Sunday but, the six boys had a light blush on their faces when they saw Kanata wearing one of Tomoyo's dresses. Although, Kanata kept pulling the dress down because she was too embarrassed to wear something that was a couple of inches above her knees.<p>

"_This _is what you meant?" The guys looked at Shiori and she shook her head.

"No... Never in a million years..." She said, "I was hoping she'd-"

"S-Shiori," Kanata spoke up then looked at Shiori. She took a deep breath before she hugged the girl. "How's my sweet, and innocent cousin doing?"

Shiori's eyes widen then tried getting Kanata off of her, then Tomoyo showed up while smiling.

"Care to explain this?" Masato pointed at Kanata while hiding his face.

"Sure," Tomoyo nodded then pulled Kanata off of Shiori and said, "Roleplaying."

"Roleplaying?" Yukine tilted her head and Tomoyo nodded.

"To build confidence in herself, she has to learn to be other people. In another hour, she'll be..." Tomoyo said then looked around and smiled. "How about my little play doll, then Yukine."

"That sounds like an interesting idea!" Yukine smiled as Allison walked towards the group while yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Okay, I'm willing for Kanata-chan to be me for the next two hours!"

Allison watched Tomoyo assaulting Syo while she saw Kanata nuzzling Shiori. "W-What's going on here?" She asked the five guys who said nothing.

"Don't ask Allison." Otoya replied which made Allison even more confused.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kanata was wearing Syo's uniform with her hair in a bun. She was also holding Syo's hat in her hands.<p>

"Um, are you really sure this is okay?" Kanata asked Tomoyo and she nodded. "Okay." Kanata said then puts the hat on her head.

"Alright, someone try it out!" Tomoyo smiled and looked at the large group of friends that's behind her.

"I'll go." Ren smirked then walked towards Kanata. "How's it going, Ochibi?"

_Did he really call Syo-kun that when we first met? I don't remember... _Kanata thought to herself then said, "M-My name is not Ochibi, it's Kurusu Syo!"

Natsuki hugged Kanata and nuzzled the girl while saying, "Syo-chan is cute!"

"Don't call me cute!" Kanata frowned as she tried escaping from Natsuki.

"She's doing a good job at this!" Yukine smiled as she watched.

"He does know that's Nanami and not me, right?" Syo sighed then tired hiding his blushing face from Kanata.

"There has to be some kind of reason why..." Shiori and Masato both said.

"There is," Tomoyo smiled then said, "I gave her a long lecture yesterday after I dragged her back to her room and I sort of threatened her to roleplay or else I'll expose a secret of hers."

Shiroi and Masato drew sweat after hearing that explanation then sighed.

"Can I give it a try?" Allison tilted her head then walked towards Kanata while smiling. "You look adorable like that, you're manly!"

"I'm not adorable," Kanata frowned then smiled. "But I am manly!"

"That means you're my cute little play doll!" Tomoyo hugged Kanata and smiled.

"M-Minato, let go of me!"

"Nope," Tomoyo smiled then let go of Kanata with a sigh. "Now, I've grown bored seeing you roleplay as people so, we're gonna try something else." She said then dragged Kanata away.

"Well, that didn't last long." Shiori shrugged then sighed again.

"Did you guys like seeing Kanata like that?" Allison looked at the guys and they shook their heads while blushing. "Oh, never mind. I'm going to see Haruka and ask if she and I can do something."

As Allison walked away from the group, Yukine walked to where Tomoyo dragged Kanata off to.

"Where are you going?" Masato looked at Yukine and asked, "Not to see what their up to, right?"

Yukine stopped walking and didn't answer. "No, why would I do that?~" She said in a sarcastic tone then ran off.

"She's going to be in hell..." Shiori mumbled then followed Yukine.

* * *

><p>The guys followed Shiori and they saw Yukine standing near an open room. Before any of the guys said something, Yukine smacked their heads then pointed inside the room.<p>

"Kanata! That's the fourth time you screwed up!" Tomoyo yelled at Kanata. "If you're gonna make it as an idol, have some faith that you might do it!"

"B-But-"

"I mean, look at those lovely guys," Tomoyo smiled then looked outside the window. "Sure they're nervous, but they look confident enough to have faith in themselves." She added then walked towards Kanata. "I have a question, how did you lose confidence in yourself? Don't tell me it was after the contest?"

Kanata didn't answer, she just nodded. "Yeah. How pathetic huh?"

"Not true," Tomoyo shook her head. "How about singing that song again? Are you fine with that?"

"I guess so. The lyrics are kinda girly though."

"That's because we were little at the time. Plus, it was a poem, but I changed it up a little. Other than that, the poem was for someone you liked." Tomoyo added then smirked.

"N-Not true!" Kanata blushed a little then sighed. "I-I'll just sing it now."

**I'm happy, so I'll go see you!  
>I'm lonely, so I'll go see you! (I'll go see you!)<strong>

**I feel like doing that**  
><strong>whether I'm making progress or whether I'm worried.<strong>  
><strong>We're always connected, aren't we?<strong>

**Use your dreams (Hi! Let's go!)**  
><strong>to seize your future! (Hi! Go go!)<strong>  
><strong>I'm sure you can do it!<strong>

**But sometimes take it easy and at your own pace**  
><strong>take a look at all those things you want to do.<strong>  
><strong>Then after that work hard with all your strength! (Let's work hard!)<strong>

**You'll feel refreshed and will soar high up in the wide sky!**

**No matter the time, I'm always looking at you.**

"How was that?" Kanata asked Tomoyo as she gave her a small smile.

"That was so good Kanata-chan!"

"So it wa- Uwah!" Kanata nodded, turned around and screamed loudly after seeing Yukine behind her.

"It was indeed." Shiori nodded.

"Nanami, we all think you can make it!" Otoya complimented, hoping it'll make Kanata feel better.

"Well I think she won't."

Kanata and Tomoyo looked up while the others turned around and saw Maki with an unfamiliar girl with short brown hair. Haruka walked in with Allison and the two looked confused on what's going on.

"That voice of yours is still the same as usual. Plain, boring, and tomboyish." Maki walked up to Kanata and poked her cheek. "It'll always be like that. No matter what you do."

"Oh dear Maki, why-" Tomoyo was about to say something, but she couldn't finish her sentence since Kanata slapped Maki's hand away from her.

"So, you can fight back. That's what I want to see." Maki smirked then looked at the guys. "I never expected that someone like you can attract a collection of handsome guys. That's unlike you." Maki added then looked at Haruka. "Or was it because of your sister?" She laughed a little then walked towards Kanata. "These guys probably love Haruka more than you. They just stayed with you because you're sorta look like your older sister! They don't even care about you!"

"How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Yukine yelled out then she was restrained by Shiori.

"Then let' settle it like we used to do!" Kanata spoke up then frowned a little. "Y-You and me, singing contest!"

"But facing each other is too lame and boring…" Maki sighed a little. "Let's do this instead. We sing a duet with the composer from the trio song. Whoever wins gets to stay, while the loser has to tell Saotome that she's been dating her composer since the start of school."

Allison ran over to Kanata and whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

"Y-Yeah." Kanata whispered back then looked at Maki. "Deal."

"Perfect but, to make even more fun," Maki said then looked at Haruka and the guys. "You guys will be the judges! Answer honestly or else I'll report to Saotome that all of you were dating both Haruka and Kanata at the same time!"

"Deal!" Kanata nodded then walked over to Maki and shook hands.

"Well now, I'll be seeing you guys here tomorrow. At noon!" Maki said then walked out of the room with her friend who said absolutely nothing for the past 20 minutes.

"K-Kanata, are you okay with this?" Haruka walked towards Kanata and saw that she just stood there. "Kanata?"

After a second, Kanata burst out laughing, almost like a maniac.

"Nanami! Calm down!" Otoya and Syo shook Kanata while trying to get her to come back to reality.

"She's like a broken robot." Shiori and Masato both mumbled a little.

After a while, Kanata stopped laughing then looked down. _I feel like I've made the biggest mistake… AGAIN! _She thought to herself then fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>More bitchy Maki… *sigh* but, this is the second to last chapter we get to see this annoying brat~ Anyways, R&amp;R. <strong>

**But I got a question, do you agree with Tomoyo? I do in my opinion. I'm not sure if anyone does, but I think she's right.**


	6. Storm in Lover

**Okay, here's the next chapter. If you have not read the updates that I made on the last two chapters, please read them because I made a change in Kanata's singing voice (if you actually look up the song and hear the singer _) and the later songs are changed, but you don't know the songs just yet~ Alright, onwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the songs (Storm in Lover and Sham Cold Girls)! I just own my OCs and this entire story!**

* * *

><p>Allison grabbed Kanata before she could land on the ground; then she looked at her friends, highly confused on what just happened.<p>

"Hold on," Yukine spoke up then frowned a little. "Composers aren't allowed to sing, right?"

"It's their choice," Shiori answered then looked at Allison. "Composers can sing, it's just their decision if they want to or not. But Allison kinda has to, unless she wants to get kicked outta here by Kanata and Maki's bet."

"Well," Tomoyo said then looked at the guys and Haruka. "I'm heading out of here. Tell me what happens." She said then walked up to Haruka and whispered, "Keep a close eye on Kanata for me while I'm gone."

"Okay." Haruka whispered back. Tomoyo smiled then walked out of the room while Haruka said, "Let's try and wake Kanata up now-"

Kanata woke up, but she said nothing. She looked around as Allison placed her back on the ground.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Otoya looked at Kanata and asked.

There was no answer. Kanata just looked down and it foreshadowed her forehead. "Srnk…" She smirked and made a sound. "Hahahaha! I-Isn't it funny?! I-I'm going to sing with Allison just to decide whether I should stay or not!" Kanata started laughing hysterically.

"Nanami, calm down." Masato placed his hands on Kanata's shoulders and told her, "You've got to get ahold of yourself."

"She's a like a broken robot who screw a leak or something." Yukine muttered to herself then sighed.

"Ally, you will sing with Nanami, right?" Natsuki looked at Allison and asked her.

"I-I guess so…" Allison nodded then sighed. "Although, I kinda don't want to…" She muttered to herself.

"Haruka-chan," Yukine looked at Haruka then smiled. "Shiori-chan and I will be leaving now! Bye!" She said then pushed Shiori out of the room.

Haruka watched the two leave the room then looked at Kanata and said, "Kanata, let's go."

Kanata stopped laughing then looked at her sister and nodded. "Okay." She said then walked out of the room with Haruka.

* * *

><p>"Man… I've never laughed that much in a long time…" Kanata groaned as she held her stomach.<p>

"Well, it's nice to see that you're having a good time with others other than me." Haruka smiled at her younger sister.

"I guess so," Kanata smiled back then sighed a little. "I wonder if the guys will like my voice…"

"Didn't they hear it when you, Shiori-san, and Yukine-san were recording your song?"

"Yeah but," Kanata nodded then put her hand on her throat. "I've always felt like my voice is not like most girls… I mean, you've got a really high and cute voice. I bet guys will fall for you." She looked at Haruka and compared her voice with her sister's.

Haruka blushed in embarrassment and she quickly shook her head. "I-I doubt my voice is like that! I mean, your voice is cute too! It sounds like a girl!"

"Well… I guess so."

"I mean, you've been practicing for a long time!"

Kanata stood there, remembering the times she would go into her room at her parents' house and her grandmother's house, singing her heart out whenever she had the time.

She smiled then looked at Haruka and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Haruka smiled back then hugged her sister.

Nearby, Allison saw them and ran up to the two girls while yelling out, "Kanata! Lyrics!"

"I'll go back to our room and start working on it!" Kanata yelled out as Allison approached them.

"Mind if I help with anything?" Haruka tilted her head and asked the two girls.

"Well, I'm not that good with composing still so," Allison said then looked at Haruka. "You can give me some tips."

"Okay!"

"We should probably hurry up and start it," Kanata said, looking out the window and saw that the sun's going down.

"You're right."

"Let's go then!" Allison grabbed the Nanami twins' hands and dragged them to the girls dorm.

* * *

><p>"I think the song should be about love in summer." Kanata suggested as Allison was composing while Haruka is sitting on Kanata's bed, watching the two work.<p>

"That's good," Allison nodded in agreement. "Although, I have this feeling that Maki's song might be better than what I have."

Haruka and Kanata walked over to Allison and looked at what she has so far. The twins looked at each other then smiled.

"It's good," Haruka complimented which made Allison look at her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Seriously?!"

"The music is good but," Kanata nodded then looked at the lyrics and handed them to Allison. "This is what I have."

Allison and Haruka read the lyrics and their eyes widen. The lyrics were really girly and somewhat embarrassing. Kanata snatched the sheet out of their hands and started rewriting the lyrics quickly then handed it back to them. This time, the lyrics were good and had a good vibe.

"This time, this is better." Allison complimented. "The last ones were good but, it was too embarrassing…"

"I know... I just scribbled something down and it turned out like that..."

"But it turned out okay! I even like the lyrics!" Haruka complimented then smiled at her sister.

"Thanks," Kanata smiled back. "I feel like we're ready for tomorrow."

"I know what you mean," Allison nodded. "I can't wait to teach that girl for insulting you while I was confused on what was happening!"

The night passed by; Kanata and Allison slept fine for the night and Haruka slept in their room. Just like that, the next day came.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Grandma, things were hertrich here. We had a recording test with a trio. I was Shinomiya-san, Ittoki-kun, and Hijirikawa-san's composer while Kanata was with Yukine-san, Shiori-san; Allison-san was their composer and guess what? <em>Haruka started monologuing to herself as she desperately searched for her name on the board on who passed the recording test or not. She smiled happily as she finally found her name with 82 as her score. Haruka passed the test. "I-I passed!" She exclaimed happily as Tomochika hugged her from behind. _I passed the test! And I hope that Kanata passed too!_

"Yay! We both passed!"

"I'm glad!"

The two friends smiled at each other, then they saw Kanata with Shiori, Yukine, and Allison and they were looking for their names.

"Found mine," Shiori said then pointed at her name. Next to her name was 84 and she showed her friends a picture of her, smiling. "I passed." She said then gave the three girls a thumbs up.

"I did too!" Yukine smiled then frowned a little. "Aw, I got 83! It's one less point than Shiori-chan!" She pouted a little then crossed her arms.

"Well for me," Allison spoke up then smiled. "I got 95."

"Holy crap! 95?!" Yukine shook Allison and yelled in her face. "Ally-chan! You got more points than the three of us!"

"Um," Kanata spoke up to break the conversation and to stop Yukine from yelling in Allison's face. "Not to be that character that's a "mary-sue" in Tomoyo's words but, look at the score I got."

"Little Angel, you did a wonderful job."

Kanata squealed a little then turned around and saw Ren standing behind her. Syo walked up to them and smiled at Kanata. Soon, Natsuki hugged Kanata and Syo tried getting his friend off of his classmate.

"Dude, 99!? Really?!" Yukine frowned at Kanata then sighed. "You did better than all of us, even Haruka-chan…"

"I-It's not my fault! I-I guess people like my voice or something!"

"Don't yell at the poor girl. She and I have something to settle soon."

Maki walked up to the group just as Otoya, Masato, Haruka, and Tomochika walked up to them. Maki stood next to her friend and the two grinned.

"Not to be rude but," Maki's friend said, "But we're kicking you out of here. With a score like that, we can beat you AND my rival!"

At first, the guys looked at Haruka, but they looked at Allison and they looked confused.

"I mean, 95?! I have 89 for crying out loud! That's like something only a real pro would get!"

"I'm not a professional..." Allison sighed. "I'm a little new to composing…"

"Let's go Tomoe, they're not worth talking to." Maki walked away with her friend, Tomoe.

"What's with those two…?" Syo sighed then grumbled. "They seriously want Nanami and Suzuki to be kicked out of here…"

"Don't worry," Allison said then grinned. "We're taking them down for sure."

* * *

><p>"Okay, maybe I was wrong…" Allison said then sighed as she listened to Maki and Tomoe singing.<p>

**M: meramera shite kienai konpurekkusu ga zutto **  
><strong>atashi no kotoba togetoge ni suru no <strong>  
><strong>T: toki ni yowane haitari nakitai hi mo arukedo <strong>  
><strong>kimi no mae de wa kanpeki de itai no <strong>

**T: tatoeba chiisana kono mune no shinjitsu **  
><strong>M: wakatte kudasai nante ienai <strong>

**ii wake ga tsuki nakutemo honne goto keritoba shitemo **  
><strong>I Know Your Mind sonna ki wa shiteru <strong>  
><strong>suzushigena sono hitomi de misutou shita tsumori datte <strong>  
><strong>Do You Know My Mind? Tokenai pasuwaado <strong>

**Sham Cold Girls itsudatte sunao ni wanarenaikedo **  
><strong>dare yori suki dayo <strong>  
><strong>Sham Cold Girls itsuka wa mujaki ni warai aitai <strong>  
><strong>kyuukyoku no Inside Out Sister <strong>

As the two finished, they looked at the guys and Haruka. "How's that?" Tomoe asked while smiling.

"The lyrics are good," Haruka said then looked down. "But I feel like you've been putting too much effort on the lyrics. I admit, it fits your personalities, but I feel like it's a little too much..."

"We agree." The five guys agreed with Haruka which made Maki and Tomoe frown.

"Alright, it's Ally-chan and Kanata-chan's turn!" Yukine smiled then looked at Kanata and Allison.

Kanata was shaking nervously. Allison was fine, but she was worried that Kanata might mess up.

_G-Grandma, even though I passed the recording test, I-I'm nervous for this bet that Maki and I made! W-Where's your words of encouragement when I need them?! I-I'm so nervous! _

"Calm down," Allison whispered in Kanata's ear. "We'll be fine."

"O-Okay." Kanata nodded.

The two girls looked at the guys and Haruka and then, they started singing.

**A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer**

**is a story between you and me**

**K: So don't run, **

**A: don't be afraid**

**When we gaze into each other's eyes, storm in lover**

Despite not wanting to be there, Tokiya just watched Allison while frowning a little. "You... Why are you doing this, Suzuki Allison...?" He muttered to himself.

**K: I won't stop; Why not say it?**

**Whoever looks away first is the loser**

**A: I won't stop anymore**

**Just the two of us on the beach, I want to love you fervidly**

As Haruka was listening, she kept looking at Allison in bewilderment. _I've heard a sample of Ashleigh's songs but, Allison sounds a lot like Ashleigh… Is Allison really Ashleigh? Or is Ashleigh just a fake persona? _She thought and asked herself.

**Yes! No! Say yes!**

**K: Accept all of my passion turning to love**

**Yes! No! Say yes!**

**A: Your heart will surely give me your answer**

"Allison and Nanami are in perfect sync..." Otoya said, amazed by their performance.

"Ally-chan and Nanami are good!" Natsuki complimented, basically agreeing to what Otoya said.

"I can tell those two worked extremely hard to make this song." Masato said.

**A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer**

**I feel like I'm going to melt, 'cause of you**

**K: My whole body's calling out, **

**A: calling out to you**

**Don't leave me; You are my love**

"As usual, Little Angel never fails to impress me." Ren

**A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer**

**is a story between you and me**

**K: So don't run, **

**A: don't be afraid**

**When we gaze into each other's eyes, storm in lover**

**Love is a storm; Storm in Lover**

The two stopped and they stared at Haruka and the guys, waiting for their response. They just stared at Kanata and Allison then smiled and started clapping.

"It's better than reading the lyrics!" Haruka complimented as Kanata hugged her sister.

"She's right, Nanami." Otoya nodded in agreement.

"Time to pack your things and head outta here!" Yukine looked at Maki and Tomoe and yelled at them.

Despite saying nothing, Maki fell on her knees then started having a tantrum. "N-No fair! You two were thinking of these idiots and other people! I demand a rematch!"

"Why? We followed everything you wanted." Kanata reminded her.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. In any case, if I can't win this, I don't like it!"

"Stop wailing like a spoiled brat! It's annoying!" Syo frowned and yelled at Maki.

"It's irritating me as well." Masato nodded as Tokiya, who somehow showed up and left.

"Now you're upsetting me even more! Do you have any idea what's it's like to lose?!"

Ren placed his hands on Kanata's shoulders and she looked at him. "Not us, but Little Angel does."

"I don't care if she loses, but I always win! Always!"

"I'm leaving now." Tomoe sighed then walked out. "I'll go tell Saotome."

"Ngh...!" Maki sniffles a little then stands up. "Y-You'll pay for this, Nanami Kanata!"

Maki hastily walked out the room and followed Tomoe.

"Well, that was a big waste of time to watch someone throw a tantrum." Shiori sighed as she sat on a chair.

"Although, I bet the guys have to work twice as hard if they want to sing with Kanata-chan!" Yukine smiled as she exclaimed.

"Hey Haruka," Kanata walked up towards her sister and smiled. "Let's both work hard."

"Like accepting your passion for music and turning it to a sisterly relationship?" Haruka asked, smiling as she teased her younger sister just a bit.

"S-So you guys can help me overcome my fear of accepting myself, having some self confidence, and trying not to rely on you guys, yes."

"Okay! I suggest that all of us spend some time with the Nanami twins!" Syo suggested, feeling excited.

"Tomorrow's fine with me. I mean after school!" Kanata said then looked at Haruka. "What about you, Haruka?"

Haruka nodded then looked at Kanata. "I'm free anytime. After all, I love spending time with you. Now I get to spend time with the guys."

"Individually!" Yukine spoke up then smiled. "Natsuki-chan and Syo-chan promised me that we'd spend some time together since we didn't get to after I moved."

"Then take Ittoki." Shiori suggested as she pointed at the red headed male that's standing next to her.

"M-Me?!"

"I'm fine with that." Haruka said while Kanata nods in agreement.

"Are you okay with that, Otoya-kun?" Kanata tilted her head and asked Otoya.

The red headed teen blushed a little then smiled at the twins. "I'm okay with that." He happily said.

"Oh good!"

"Thanks Ittoki-kun!" Haruka thanked Otoya and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Otoya-kun!" Kanata thanked Otoya as well.

"You're welcome!" Otoya smiled back at the Nanami twins while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Despite the fact that it's not summer yet," Allison spoke up which made her friends confused. "I feel like Otoya's embarrassed."

"A-Allison!" Otoya looked at Allison and yelled at her while blushing even more.

"Ahahahahaha!" Kanata started laughing as she watched her friends having fun together.

Haruka and the others, excluding Shiori, laughed with Kanata as Otoya was trying to talk to Allison.

_Dear Grandma, I passed my recording test and I was able to stay in Saotome Academy. I also feel a bit closer to my friends today. I wish you would see the progress I'm making… You'd be proud, but I know you are. I hope things are like this for the rest of my time here!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno diastardes/noches! Como esta? ...Sorry, I'm kinda in Spanish mode right now . Anyways, how did you like this chapter? And when Kanata said "mary-sue", she's not one in this story. I just put 99 because I'm freaking tired! Do not pester me about the score because I'll get annoyed when people ask me the same question over and over again (trust me, I deal with a younger brother and stupid guys at my school)! Okay, putting that aside, I wanna know who should end up with who. It's possible I might do the same as the original story (except the special SyoxKanata chapter. That was from his route in the original and REPEAT game. If I do the same again, it's most likely gonna be based on his rout in ****Sweet Serenade** **and if you ask, no I don't own the games. I'll be writing the chapter based on what a reviewer said since the original had the chapter based on what the wiki said) but, I'm not entirely sure yet. Ask me anything EXCEPT wondering if Kanata's a mary-sue since she's not. Okay, bye! (^_^)/**

**P.S: The song Sham Cold Girls, sorry I couldn't find English lyrics to the song... A lot of the websites don't have the translation which sucks because I like that song... And Google translating it is crap so, don't even do that (because I did it and the lyrics were okay, although some words weren't translated...) ****Oh well, sorry for the inconvenience everyone. **


End file.
